


Fish Out Of Water.

by Alex_Ray



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Remus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Ray/pseuds/Alex_Ray
Summary: Or Roman reminisces and Remus remembers why he left Roman
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 15





	Fish Out Of Water.

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration comes from https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290676P

Roman loves watching his brother swim. No one else has ever seen his brother in the water and Roman doesn’t mind. Remus’ natural habitat seems to be the water, he’s graceful and his skin shimmers. Where Remus has always had a love for swimming, Roman never really learned how to swim. Roman preferred to watch as Remus did the thing he loves. At the moment Roman is laying on a dock and looking out over the water, he lets his mind wander back to the first time he saw Remus swim.  
~Memory~ “Remus where did you go?” Roman had watched Remus fall into the water and Remus hadn't resurfaced yet. “Please, I’m getting worried.” Roman leans out over the edge of the dock. “Rere?” Remus’ face skims just under the surface of the water. Roman goes wide eyed. Remus looked so pretty! The markings around Remus’ eyes, normally making Remus seem grotesque, showed off the striking onyx color of his eyes and the normally hidden scales on Remus’ face. Remus’ hair seems to spread out around his head and there seem to be gills on Remus’ neck.  
“Remus?” Roman said that in a near whisper. Remus waves. “You look Amazing!” Remus smiles and surfaces, hair falling flat against his head.  
“See why I like the water better now?”  
“Yeah, yeah I do”  
~End Of Memory~ Roman smiles at the memory, but his face quickly falls as he remembers the last time Remus talked to him.  
~Memory~ “Remus? What’s wrong?”  
“Ro, we can’t keep doing this.” Remus has a sad look on his face.  
“Doing what?” Roman was genuinely concerned for his brother.  
“This!” Remus gestures at the lake they always went to. “Sneaking out! Meeting up and acting like everything is perfect, when in reality we hate each other!”  
“Rem-” Remus cuts him off.  
“No, I’m not gonna pretend anymore! Goodbye Roman.” Remus walked away while Roman stood there with a hurt expression. Roman wasn’t able to speak.  
~End Of Memory~ Roman had come to the lake every day since Remus had walked away from him, hoping Remus would return.  
“Why did you leave? I never hated you… why did you leave me alone Remus?” Roman is crying. “I loved you, more than a brother, and you left me”  
Remus had come back to the lake for the first time in years and he had seen Roman. He hides behind a tree and listens to Roman. Remus walks out and says.  
“Because I didn’t know what I felt about you.” Roman stood up.  
“Remus?” Remus nodded, looking down at the ground. Roman runs over and hugs Remus. “I missed you” Remus hugs back.  
“I missed you too.” Remus smiles. “So, you loved me?” Roman blushes and looks down.  
“Still do.” Remus smiles and kisses Roman. Romans eyes widen before he accepts it, closing his eyes and kissing back.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t hate.


End file.
